


Champagne Kisses

by Ebhenah



Series: Falling Like Soaring [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance, Emotional Sex, Found Family, Gay Sex, Healing, M/M, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Mourning, Moving On, Oral Sex, Shiro wedding, Top Keith, Virgin Lance, klance first time, remembering Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: A year and a half after Keith confesses to being in love with Lance and they take tentative steps to explore where that might lead, Shiro gets married. Lance knows he 's still mourning Allura, but he's learning to move on, with Keith's patient support. He and Veronica both have big plans for Shiro's wedding night- his involve Keith and a hotel room.Written for and published in After Dark, the NSFW zine published in conjunction with Stars AlignPrequel to my stories "Sunsets and Cacti" and "The Last"





	Champagne Kisses

Lance sipped his champagne, enjoying the layer of fuzz it had laid down over his brain. He’d needed that layer tonight. It’s not that he wasn’t happy for Shiro and Curtis- he was. Truly. It’s just that every speech, every toast made mention of her. She should be here, celebrating Shiro’s marriage with them. He should be spinning her around on the dancefloor, making her laugh. She should be grinning in endless photobooth pictures featuring silly hats and dorky props with the family she’d forged in the midst of a war and never really got to enjoy. 

And he knew.

He knew.

He knew she was everywhere. That her quintessence was part of every molecule in every reality. She was here… but she wasn’t. He was alone, but he wasn’t. That was the thing that made him lose his footing in this long slog out of the pits of grief. He let his eyes skim the crowd, smiling at all the familiar faces, until they came to rest on Keith. Curtis was trying to show him some kind of dance move, which Lance could have saved him the trouble of doing. Because Keith was a mess on the dancefloor. He did okay when it was a song he liked, and he was dancing with someone he was comfortable with. Then he could get away with just bopping and swaying to the beat and singing along to the lyrics. But, actual dance moves? A lost cause.

“He looks good in that tux,” Veronica said as she dropped into the seat beside his. “Acxa said he was worried he wouldn’t.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “like that would even be possible. If he can look good with a mullet, he can make ANYTHING work. He was just stressed about everything being perfect for Shiro.”

“He’s a good guy,” she said, replacing his empty champagne flute with a fresh one. 

“One of the best,” he agreed easily.

Her hand settled on his knee, giving it a soft squeeze, “he’s good for you. Not just when he visits, either… you’re happier, even when he’s gone… but you literally light up when he’s around.”

His hand drifted to the blue crescents below his eyes. Marks of the Chosen, Coran had called them. They were glowing now, because Veronica was right, being around Keith made them glow. “They react to all of the Paladins,” he pointed out, “and Coran and Romelle, too. Everyone she loved.”

“If you say so,” she sighed, “your plan for tonight still on?”

He fidgeted in his seat, he’d been trying not to fixate on it. “Yeah, so far so good.”

She grinned at him, “it’ll be great. Just… drink enough not to get all jumbled up in your head, but not so much that you are out of it.”

“You don’t think this is a mistake, right?” he asked, suddenly feeling bashful.

“You and Keith work, Lance.” The hand on his knee squeezed again, “you’re being honest with him about where your head and heart are. You’re setting a pace that works for you. As long as those things don’t change, then you aren’t making a mistake.”

“It’s just-”

“Lance, stop it. That man loves you, anyone can see that… and he makes you HAPPY. He doesn’t even have to do anything. I’ve seen you. Just being around him makes you happy- even when he’s upstairs napping, or outside playing with his space wolf. Stop beating yourself up and let the guy make you happy!”

“Thanks Veronica,” he smiled sweetly at her, “I can always count on you to cut through the bs.”

She smirked and nodded, “that’s me alright. Now, I need to go find my girlfriend.”

“Hey, speaking of Acxa- is YOUR plan for tonight still on?”

Veronica blushed, patting her small purse, “yeah, so far, so good.”

“Then, good luck,” he gave her a thumbs up, “love you.”

“You, too, Lance.” 

“You taste like champagne,” Keith whispered into the kiss, “how much have you had to drink?”

“Dunno… wasn't counting,” Lance answered, steering Keith down the hall towards his room and raining little kisses along Keith’s jaw, “not too much though.”

Walking backwards with his arms full of a very affectionate Lance, while buzzing nicely from those last couple of drinks was a challenge, and Keith stumbled once or twice. “God, your mouth,” he moaned, tipping his head back to give Lance better access.

“Love the way your skin tastes,” Lance purred, trailing his tongue along the corded muscle of Keith’s throat, hands already fumbling with Keith’s belt. “Wanna kiss you everywhere…”

“Everywhere, hmm?” He pulled back, his hands on Lance’s shoulders. “How drunk are you? Really.”

“I’m tipsy. NOT drunk,” Lance answered, “just… excited. Happy.”

“Are you sure… because, I don’t want this to get out of hand if you are loaded…”

He sighed hugely, “if we walk calmly back to your room- no making out- and you ask me questions and I answer sensibly, will you believe that I am sober enough to know what I’m doing?”

Keith laughed, “we don’t have to go that far- you just proved it.”

“Thank fuck,” Lance groaned, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders and kissing him again. Slowly, because they were thoroughly distracted by each other, they made their way down the hall, unlocked the door and practically fell into the room. 

Laughing at their lack of grace, Keith shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair. He hooked his fingers around Lance’s belt and tugged him back into his embrace. “You look gorgeous tonight, Lance,” he slipped his fingers into Lance’s hair, pulling him into a tender kiss.

“Mmmm,” Lance hummed softly to himself when the kiss broke, basking in the giddy, fuzzy feeling it triggered. “But the hottest guy in the place is right here with me.”

“Smooth,” Keith chuckled, nipping at Lance’s earlobe, “love that cologne.”

“Thanks,” Lance went to work loosening Keith’s tie, dropping it on top of the tux jacket. His fingers fumbled with the tiny, smooth buttons of Keith’s shirt and he growled softly in frustration. “Stupid shirt… wanna get my mouth on you…”

Keith made a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a whimper, “Lance, you are gonna kill me with that kinda talk… don’t wanna pressure you… or rush you…”

Lance cradled Keith’s face with both his hands and met his eyes, “you aren’t… I want you. It’s just…”

“Just what?” Keith’s brow creased in worry.

“I’ve never done this before,” his blush was so intense it bordered on painful, and he could barely see over the intensity of the blue glow from his cheeks.

“This?” The concern shifted to confusion, then his eyes widened and smile bloomed on his face. “Oh… Lance? Are you saying you want to…” His eyes drifted pointedly to the bed, “tonight?”

His blush intensified, which he wouldn’t’ve thought was impossible, but he nodded, because he wasn’t going to let a bit of awkwardness and embarrassment ruin his plans. “Yeah. Unless… you don’t want to?” Keith’s answer was a kiss. He kissed him like he was some kind of very delicate, very precious treasure and Lance felt his bones turn to goo and his stomach bottom out, leaving a hollow ache where it was supposed to be. “God, I love kissing you, Keith.”

“I want to,” Keith answered, “I want YOU… and I know you’ve never been with a guy before, but I promise, I’ll take such good care of you, sweetheart…”

“No… um… I… uh… I’ve never done THIS, Keith, not with anyone… I’m a virgin.”

“You’re a…” he trailed off, perplexed.

“Yeah… I was still a virgin when we found Blue… and then Allura…” His voice choked out and there were tears welling in his eyes. “She…”

“Hey now,” Keith cooed, wiping the tears away as they spilled. “I get it. Your time with her was cut short… and now you’re thinking about her… It’s okay if you’ve changed your mind…”

“No! I haven’t changed my mind,” he insisted, “I want to be with you. I trust you… and I… I really like you… like, a LOT. You make my life better.”

“You make my life better, too,” smiling hugely, he leaned in close to kiss the tears away, “that’s the first time you’ve said that out loud… about liking me… I mean, you show me, in other ways… but that’s the first time you’ve used those words.”

“Is it… okay?”

Keith would know that the question was misleading. Lance wasn’t asking if it was okay that he’d said that, he was asking if it was okay that he HADN’T said the other thing. The thing Keith had said ages ago. The thing they both knew Lance wasn’t anywhere close to being able to say. “Yeah,” he brushed his lips against Lance’s, “it’s okay. Better than okay…”

“Sooo…” he whispered, pressing closer, his lips still ghosting over Keith’s with every little movement, “tonight?”

“Yeah… tonight.” Their eyes locked for a split second that somehow felt like an eternity, and then they were kissing again. Kissing Keith was nothing like Lance used to think it would be. Back in the early days when they bickered and sniped at each other- all sparks and bursts of light- he’d thought about it from time to time, even when he didn’t want to admit to himself that he was thinking about kissing Keith. When he’d pictured it, it played out like something from a movie. In his mind, he and Keith were the romantic leads that fought and insulted each other until they reached a breaking point and one slammed the other against the wall and the kiss would be explosive, bordering on violent- all passion and conflict.

The reality, which didn’t happen until years later, was so very different. Their first kiss had come on the heels of Keith telling him that he was in love with him. It was shy, and soft and tentative. Hands clasped together, tears drying on their lashes from laughing so hard at some comedy show they’d stumbled upon in the wee hours of a bout of insomnia, curled up together in Lance’s bed. Keith had blurted it out, then frozen, realizing what he had done. Lance hadn’t known what to say, or do… because he was still in love with Allura, still reeling from her loss, so they’d both gone quiet, just watching each other for several long moments. Then, slowly, quietly, Keith had started to talk. He’d laid his heart and soul bare and sworn that he didn’t want to pressure Lance in any way, he had no expectations of his feelings being returned, nothing had to change, but he just wanted to make sure that Lance knew he was loved. He’d been so sure of rejection, Lance could see it in his eyes… and right up until that moment, Lance would have said that he wasn’t ready, that his heart was still completely Allura’s. But it wasn’t… and he was. He wanted to try. He wanted to see where their evolving dynamic would take them. So, he’d whispered ‘kiss me’ and Keith had.

And… oh. It had been… a revelation. Nothing at all like he’d pictured all those years ago, night and day to the imagined wall-slamming, hair-pulling burst of passion. Those sparks and bursts of light were still there between them, carefully ignored for so long, but when one caught, it hadn’t been an explosion… it had been a tiny ember; fragile and needing careful tending. It was gentle, romantic, and it felt like the first warm day of spring. 

Even now, a year and a half later, kissing Keith felt like that. Like a haven from pain and fear. He tasted like hope. He felt like breaking the surface of the ocean and taking a deep breath. It was patient and understanding and unconditional. Lance wasn’t in love with Keith, but he thought that what he DID feel could become that. Falling for Allura had been fast and exciting- like skydiving, a plummet that stole his breath and felt completely out of control until the instant that she’d kissed him and the metaphorical parachute opened. Falling for Keith (and he was well aware that he WAS falling for him) was more like hang-gliding- a slow, graceful fall that felt like soaring.

Which is how he ended up here, naked in a hotel room bed curled over Keith- a very naked Keith- happily giving maybe the tenth blowjob of his life. He’d been surprised at how much he enjoyed this… or maybe it was just that it was Keith. Maybe being half Galra made him taste different, feel different. Lance had no way of knowing, nothing to compare it to. He only knew that he loved that heavy weight on his tongue. Loved the blunt press in the back of his throat. The glide in and out of his mouth. The taste of his skin and the salty beads of clear liquid. The way the sensations changed if he started early enough that Keith grew hard in his mouth, the increasing length and girth slowly pulling the foreskin back to expose the satiny head. He loved the noises Keith made, the little murmured words of affection and praise. The gentle hands cupping his face, thumbs softly rubbing little circles along his jaw. He loved the look in those amazing eyes- purple or grey or blue depending on the light and his mood. The tenderly intense expressions on his face. The way it all changed as Keith tipped over the edge and shattered, Lance’s name on his lips. All of it.

His hands were resting on Keith’s narrow hips, thumbs nestled into the little hollows between bone and abs. He could feel the growing tension in those toned muscles, feel the way his breath began to hitch and stutter, feel the slight roll of his hips as he started rocking up to meet Lance’s mouth. Keith’s quiet moans were climbing steadily in pitch, falling from his lips on every exhalation until they were replaced by Lance’s name in a soft litany.

The hands holding his jaw slid into his hair, clutching reflexively and tugging at the strands, making him moan around the hard length that was filling his mouth and throat so perfectly. He raked his gaze over that pale skin, fascinated by the way the muscles of his abs flexed and relaxed in time with the tempo that Lance was setting. God, he loved this part- when Keith started to unravel and fall apart. His hands skimmed up Keith’s side and over his chest, fingers tracing little swirls over the smooth skin. 

“Lance,” Keith mewled, “close… God, s-s-s-so c-c-close… Look at me… wanna see… wanna see… mmmm… your eyes, baby… lemme see your eyes…”

He did as he asked, shifting so that he could meet Keith’s eyes, his fingers dancing over those perfect abs and leaving gooseflesh in their wake. Keith moaned breathlessly, hands fisting in Lance’s hair and holding him in place. He increased the suction, tongue whorling over the head at the peak of the drawback. A tremor rolled through Keith and that gentle rocking of Keith’s hips transformed into true thrusts. With a growl, Keith began fucking his mouth in earnest, and Lance nearly wept from how good it felt to have that long, thick cock drive into his throat until he had to be careful to time his breathing exactly right or risk choking. His eyes kept rolling back, fluttering shut from the sheer pleasure of it, and every time they did, Keith would make this mournful sound that made Lance’s heart skip a beat. 

“D-d-d-don’t st-stop, sweetheart,” he panted, voice thready and breathless with need, “hu… hu… don’t stoooooooop… l-l-looking me… in the… in the… oh God, your mouth… in the… eyes… love your eyes… b-b-b-beautiffffful eyes… like… mmmmmm… llllike you… God… Lance!”

Keith’s back arched, heels and shoulders digging into the mattress and his hands twisted, pulling hard at Lance’s hair. His cock sank into Lance’s throat roughly, almost making him gag as it cut off his ability to draw in air. Not that that mattered all that much, because Lance could hold his breath for a long time and all he had to do at the moment was swallow every drop of cum that Keith was pumping down his throat.

“Holy shit,” his voice was tender, despite the crass wording, and he was still breathless and shaking with the lingering effects of his climax. Lance LOVED when he sounded like this- throaty and vulnerable and dazed from ecstacy. He tugged lightly at Lance’s hair and Lance followed the motion, knowing exactly what Keith wanted. He crawled up that perfect body and stretched out, half beside him and half draped over his side, legs tangling together, his own neglected erection pressing insistently against Keith’s hip. There was no way he could have missed it, or the little shivers that gripped Lance with every tiny shift in pressure or friction. Keith rolled so he could face him, coiling his arms around him until Lance could use his bicep as a pillow. “That was… so good, baby. Gimme a minute to… mmmmmm… settle back into my body and then it’s allllll about you.” His hand stroked down the length of Lance’s arm and he was smiling so big that it made his eyes crinkle in the corners, “I love you.”

He pretty much always thought that Keith was gorgeous, sexy as hell… but never as much as he did at moments like this. Eyes soft and fond, cheeks flushed from arousal, muscles relaxed in afterglow, with a huge, real smile. It was… he was… just so damned handsome and endearing. “I know,” Lance whispered, “and you make me feel so loved. You really do.”

“Good,” he purred, leaning in to kiss Lance. It started out sweet and gentle but it built quickly, that carefully nurtured little ember that ignited during their first kiss flaring into flames of passion and need. 

Lance felt like he was standing too close for safety, but he couldn’t pull away from this. Part of him was convinced he was in danger of burning to ash and being swept away on the breeze but he didn’t turn back. He wanted this. He wanted Keith. He wanted what they had together, what it could become. It scared him, but he wanted it more than he feared it. So, he pushed past the fear, giving himself over to that fire, letting himself cling to Keith like an anchor. His hands roamed hungrily. He HAD to touch Keith. He needed to feel the power in the muscles of his back, to cradle his face and stroke his thumb along Keith’s jaw, to sink his fingers into that soft black hair. He needed it like he needed oxygen.

“God,” Keith murmured, pressing molten little kisses into his throat and shoulder, “you feel so good in my arms, Lance…” It felt amazing. Better than amazing. Each little kiss sent ripples of white-hot pleasure radiating out the way a pebble did in water… and his voice? When he said that? It made Lance’s breath hitch in his throat. It made that ache low in his belly pulse. It made him squirm and gasp, legs looping loosely around Keith’s thighs.

“So good,” he echoed, his head craning back in encouragement. Warm hands ran down his sides, the touch soft and sure, and ducked beneath him to grab his ass and pull him tight against Keith. He moaned, legs tightening as he rocked up into the friction. “Keeeeeeeith…”

Keith kissed him again and it felt like time stopped. It felt like everything outside of the two of them just… fell away. His chest ached with emotion that was strong and familiar. Love… just not the ‘in love’ kind… yet. But that didn’t make what he felt any less powerful, or any less real, or any less important. Because it was all those things. What he felt for Keith was powerful and real and important… and he knew it wasn’t going to go away or fade out… and when Keith kissed him like this, all he saw was endless possibilities. All his hurts and doubts and worries vanished. There was just him, and this incredible man, and the way his heart skipped beats from his smile and ached when he was away and raced from even the most innocent touch.

There was an annoying sound that felt kind of familiar niggling for attention and then the kiss broke, Keith turning his head. “That’s Acxa’s ringtone,” he whispered, dropping a little kiss to Lance’s cheek. “I can call her back… later…”

Acxa? He shook his head, “no… answer it. Either it is good news and will only take a second, or she’s going to need you and you’ll feel bad about not picking up. It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere, and I’m not going to change my mind.”

Keith looked conflicted. Lance pushed at his shoulders lightly, trying and failing to keep the huge smile off his face. “What do you know that I don’t?”

“Uh-uh, not my place. Talk to your sister. Go on… pick up.”

“You’re sure?” Keith asked one last time, getting swatted with a pillow playfully in response, “alright! This better be worth it!” He shook his discarded pants until his phone fell out of the pocket. “Hello? Is everythi- Woah! Slow down!” He went quiet for a moment, and Lance watched his face. The smile that bloomed there was so worth it. He couldn’t help but grin back at him, even though from the look in his eyes, Keith was ready to kill him for not clueing him in. “That’s awesome! I’m so happy for you! Uh… yeah… he’s here. Yeah, I’ll tell him. Of course, go celebrate. Love you, too.” He ended the call and just blinked at the phone for a long moment.

“She said yes, huh?” Lance asked, breaking the quiet. “Good. I knew she would. Veronica was a wreck, though.”

“You asshole,” Keith muttered, pinning him back to the mattress, “you couldn’t give me a heads up that your sister was going to PROPOSE tonight?”

“I couldn’t,” he protested, laughing, “she made me promise I wouldn’t say a word! You want me to break a promise to VERONICA!?!?”

“Well, no,” Keith relented, nibbling at his shoulder, “I kind of like you being all in one piece and mobile.”

“Mmmhmmm… I like that, too,” he sighed, “and see… the call was quick, and I didn’t go anywhere, OR change my mind.”

“You look reallllllly good in my bed,” Keith whispered, kissing his jaw.

“Bet I’ll look even better wrapped around your cock,” Lance purred, giggling at the stunned expression on Keith’s face. He had NOT been expecting dirty talk and it was adorable how it had derailed him.

He pressed a quick kiss to Lance’s lips, “getting impatient, huh? Alright, alright… message received. Just lemme…” 

“I’m not really known for my patience,” he answered softly, taking advantage of the way Keith was stretched out reaching for the nightstand, to suck a hickey into being on his shoulder, stark against the pale skin.

“Lannnce,” he moaned, as he slid the nightstand drawer closed and dropped the lube and condoms onto the bed beside them, “I need to hang on to some of MY patience so we don’t hurt you…”

“Aww,” he cooed, “want me that bad, huh?”

“God,” Keith caught his gaze, staring deep into his eyes, his voice raw with emotion, “you have nooo idea, baby.” The kiss that followed those words was so intense that Lance lost track of his own thoughts. They’d spent years getting comfortable with each other, and a good chunk of their time together since that first kiss learning each other’s bodies. Keith knew exactly how to keep Lance’s head reeling with pleasure. He knew exactly how to keep him relaxed and breathless and languid with desire and he used every scrap of that knowledge. By the time Keith tucked a pillow under his hips, rolled the condom on and crawled over him to kiss him again, Lance felt like he was melting.

“Ready, sweetheart?” He breathed between scorching kisses, his voice soft and tinged with something close to awe. “If it hurts… or you change your mind, we can stop. I’ll go slow… but I don’t want to do anything you aren’t enjoying… okay?”

He nodded, shifting restlessly. Any nerves he had earlier were long forgotten, now all he felt was need… and a painfully hollow ache from the loss of Keith’s skilled fingers. “Want you,” he panted, “want this… need you soooo bad, Keith.”

“Focus on the kissing,” he advised, “and if you feel like you are tensing up, breathe out nice and slow. I got you, baby. Trust me...” Keith ran his hand down Lance’s thigh to his knee and drew his leg up to hook loosely around him. Then, kissing him deeply, he lined himself up and started pressing forward with gentle insistence.

Almost immediately, Lance felt himself start to tense, even though he knew that Keith had made sure he was stretched out and prepped. Keith made a little humming noise, bringing his attention back to the kiss, which reminded him to breathe. As soon as he wasn’t focused on it, the pressure felt good… which let him relax into it… and then the stretch felt amazing. He moaned into the kiss, his other leg lifting to wrap around Keith’s back just as Keith stopped moving.

The kiss faded out, and Keith nuzzled his jaw, “baby, I’m all the way inside you… you stretched out so perfectly for me... how are you doing?”

“Good,” he answered, breath ragged, “feels good…”

“Thank fuck,” Keith replied, lifting his head to grin at him. “You feel so fucking amazing, Lance… God… so good… you fit just right...”

“Holy shit,” he grinned back, rocking his hips tentatively and shivering at the pleasure even that tiny movement sparked, “this… is really happening.”

“Mmmhmm, feels like a dream…” Keith’s eyes drifted shut, his head dropping to kiss and nibble at Lance’s throat.

A whimper caught in his throat. Keith knew exactly where to kiss, how hard to nip, how long to suck to make Lance fall apart… and now when he squirmed from that mouth on his skin, he was swamped in powerful new sensations. “Keeeeeith…” he whined, rolling his hips, “more…”

“You feel so perfect, Lance,” Keith whispered fervently, grinding into Lance and drawing back slightly, only to repeat the grinding in concert with Lance’s own movements. “Love being inside you…”

Lance clutched at Keith’s back, tossing his head on the pillow, all shivery moans and little gasps. The slow roll and grind intensified, instinct and need taking over until Keith was thrusting into him passionately. “That’s it, baby,” he purred, nipping at Lance’s earlobe, “just like that… fuck… you’re taking me so good… like you were made for me…”

“Made for you,” Lance echoed breathlessly, because it just felt so true, “fuck… you feel so…. Holy shit… so good…Keith…” He shivered and trembled, like his body was shorting out from the intensity of what he was feeling. He’d been prepared for the possibility that this might hurt the first few times, or that it would be awkward or lackluster… but somehow, he hadn’t been prepared for the possibility that it would be… like THIS. 

So good. 

So intense. 

Mind-blowingly amazing… but more than that- it was… just… so intimate. Not in the cheesy way that people use the term to avoid saying ‘sex’- no, this was more that he felt like their hearts and souls were laid bare to each other. He felt vulnerable and exposed, and that would be scary if it wasn’t for Keith. The way he was touching him… kissing him... looking at him… just, everything about being with Keith made him feel so safe. Cherished, even. “Don’t stop, mi querido… donnnn’t stop…”

“Not gonna stop,” Keith promised between hot, hungry kisses, “never ever gonna stop…” Their hands found their way to each other and clasped tight, Lance’s arms pinned to the mattress above his head by Keith’s weight, their fingers entwined. Words dwindled away, replaced by slow, lingering kisses and ragged breathing that seemed to somehow sync up. 

Soft, breathy moans. 

Quiet, shuddering sighs. 

Long, tender eye contact with foreheads pressed together and noses brushing.

It was… romantic… which was something Lance never would have thought Keith could be right up until he’d confessed to being in love with him, but fit so perfectly with the man he knew him to be now. Keith didn’t get attached easily, but when he did, it was a deep bond… and, right now, the depth of it was shining brightly in those incredible eyes of his. Lance couldn’t help but smile, any doubts he’d had about this decision obliterated by the reality of being with Keith. 

“Lannnnnnnnnce,” Keith crooned sweetly, his voice wrecked as he untangled one of his hands from Lance’s and swept his fingertips over Lance’s face from temple to chin, “close… ssssssssooo close… God… you feel…” 

He kissed him, and just like that Lance went from being awash in pleasure, to being tossed around by it. The intensity took a sharp turn, languid muscles starting to pull tight and coil in on themselves. He went from never wanting it to end, to desperately chasing after completion.

“Ffffffuuuuuck, Keeeeeith,” he keened, craning up to meet each thrust, legs hiking higher, hand snaking between them to wrap tight around his straining, weeping cock. “Morrrrrre…”

“Yesss,” he hissed, shifting his knees to drive into Lance deeper, harder. “S-s-s-s-so… God, s-s-s-so c-c-close… Look at me… wanna see… wanna see… mmmm… your eyes, baby… You f-f-f-feeeeel… ohhh God… Lance… you feel… mmm… p-p-p-perrrrfect… c-c-cum… cum for me… wanna f-f-f-feeeeeel you…”

“Fassssssssterrrr, querido,” Lance panted, crying out softly when Keith complied. He fisted his cock in time to the driving pace Keith was setting, little squeaks and mewls of needy ecstacy escaping him on each thrust. His eyes locked with Keith’s and… holy fuck… he’d never seen anything as gorgeous as Keith’s face right at that moment and the awed little smile when their gazes met and held was enough to push him over the edge.

He barely heard the little murmurs of praise from Keith as he bucked and bowed, thick ropes of cum splattering over their torsos. He clenched tight around Keith’s cock in rhythmic pulses and he could feel the change in his strokes, see the change in his face, as Keith followed him into oblivion, Lance’s name bouncing off the walls of the hotel room.

“Love you,” Keith whispered a moment after he’d collapsed over Lance, nuzzling his shoulder and peppering him with tender little kisses, “you okay?”

“Ahhh-huh,” Lance managed, nodding breathlessly. His shaking hands roamed over Keith’s strong back tracing out random, feather-light patterns. Holy shit. He’d had sex with Keith.

He’d had sex.

With Keith.

KEITH Keith. 

A tendril of giddiness curled through him and he just KNEW that the smile on his face was huge and sappy and completely besotted, but he couldn’t seem to make himself care. “That...” he whispered, and even he could hear how ridiculously smitten he sounded, “was… perfect. Perfect.”

Keith lifted his head to smile at him gently, his hand brushing sweaty hair back from Lance’s forehead. His eyes and voice were so tender, “yeah… it really was. It was perfect, sweetheart.”

“I could… stay.. Just like this,” he breathed, threading his fingers through Keith’s soft hair, “forever…”

“Mmmm…” Keith nuzzled his cheek affectionately, “sounds heavenly…”

He’d meant it when he said it, but it didn’t take long for Lance to realize that ‘just like this’ and ‘forever’ weren’t such a great combo after all. His hips started to ache, and the sheen of sweat on his skin led to him getting pretty chilly anywhere that wasn’t in direct contact with the cozy furnace that was Keith. He pressed a little kiss to Keith’s shoulder, not wanting to admit to his growing discomfort, but Keith seemed to know anyway. He brushed his lips against Lance’s in a ghost of a kiss and smiled at him.

“Stay put, baby,” he cooed before peeling them apart. The room air was cool against Lance’s damp skin, but he didn’t want to drag the blankets over him until he’d gotten cleaned up. Keith padded to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and Lance heard water running. He returned a few moments later with a steaming cloth and a towel. When Lance tried to take the cloth, Keith swatted his hands away, “I got you.” He smiled, dropping a little kiss to the tip of Lance’s nose as he got to work with the cloth, gently slicking Lance’s skin clean of any trace of their encounter and then drying him off with the fluffy towel. “Bath in the morning, but this will do for now,” he explained, crawling into bed and nestling them both under the blankets.

Lance smiled and cuddled into him, tucking his face up under Keith’s chin and looping his arm over those narrow hips, “mmmkay.”

“You ARE staying, right?” he confirmed, kissing Lance’s temple.

“Mmhmm… m’not going anywhere.” He let his eyes drift shut, suddenly very sleepy.

“Okay, good,” Keith’s voice was soft. “I was… worried… that you might… umm…”

“Freak out and run back to the farm?” He finished for him, tipping his head back so Keith could see his face. “I’m not going anywhere, Keith. I promise. I… still have.. A lot… to work through. I know that. You know that. But… I really like you. Like I REALLY like you. For a long time, I didn’t think I’d ever feel this again. But I do… and…” He shrugged, trailing off, “I’m not where you are, but I really like you… I’m not going to run from that.”

“Okay,” Keith relaxed, kissing him, “but… it’s okay, you know? I mean, I know what grief is like… just… be honest with me, okay? I’m not going to get hurt that you love her. I know you love her.”

“She’d be so happy for Shiro,” Lance said, reflecting on his thoughts from earlier that night, “but… I think…” He lifted his hand to Keith’s face, cupping his jaw and tracing the line of his cheekbone with his thumb, everything taking on a blue cast because he was seeing it through the glow of his markings. “I think… she’d be really happy for US, too. I… really think she would.”


End file.
